Lethally Hard 2
by Killer
Summary: Part 2. More fun and games as Jimmy's Bottling plant is inflitrated.


Lethally Hard 2  
A Die Hard\Lethal Weapon Crossover  
By Killer  
  
Note: Legal Disclaimer in Part 1.  
  
  
John McClane sighed. Yesterday had been a long day. He had just been assigned a new partner, Martin Riggs, whose tactics would get him thrown off the force in New York. Still, he was a good shot and very reliable. McClane also had the toughest assignment he'd ever come across. He had no idea how to complete it.  
  
Riggs was also thinking, but about a different subject. He was wondering why the hell a good, young and rising cop like his ex-partner Murtaugh's son-in-law, Lee Butters, would quit his job and join Leo Getz's (a bumbling chatterbox) private-eye detective firm. Riggs had first met Leo when the accoutant turned informant against his old durg-smugling friends. Leo had then given an address to Riggs of a drug dealer with diplomatic immunity... and currently with three bullets in his head.   
  
Later...  
  
LAPD HQ was also noisy, however, today it seemed louder than usual to two of it's occupants, Riggs and McClane. "Ready to meet Jimmy?" asked McClane. The previous day, Riggs and McClane had been assigned to infiltrate Jimmy's bottling. "Sure, partner." answered Riggs. The two walked to the car. On the way, McClane asked, "What's you carrying?" "9mm Beretta, automatic firing, with hollow points and a seven round capacity," answered Riggs. "You?" "I'm carrying a .357 Magnum, Winchester, laser sight, razor edge bullets." said McClane. "Damn, that's some serious shit!" commented Riggs. Finally, they entered the car. Riggs got in the driver's seat.   
  
Five Minutes Later...  
"SHIT! DAMN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON, YOU PHYSCOTIC ASSHOLE, BITCH!" screamed McClane about Riggs' driving. However, soon enough they were there at Jimmy's.   
  
There was a sentry at each of the four corners of the building. Each sentry was armed. "I suggest we start firing. Shoot to kill!" said McClane. "I'm with you!" said Riggs. They loaded their weapons. They cocked their weapons. Then BOOM! Three rounds came out of each officers hand, headed at a sentry's head. They made contact. The bullets high speeds made the flesh no match and the bullets entered the two sentry's heads and came out the other end, creating a pile of blood and skull fragements. Again, the weapons were fired, three rounds each. This time, Riggs' aim was not as true. His bullet hit the sentry's hip, showering blood and rib fragments over the street. The second round from Riggs' gun hit the sentry squre between the eyes, making one less life in the world. The third bullet came out and hit the wall, casuing a small explosion because of the hollow tips making contact. McClane's aim remained true, giving all three .357 magnum bullets to the last sentry's heart. The vital organ broke apart, giving more blood and guts to the already showered streets. "Front entry, now!" shouted Riggs.  
  
The two cops walked up to the front and ran in, shooting a sleeping man next to the timecards. McClane grabbed the fire extingusher and said, "I'll need this. Thust me." The team walked over to a doorway where eight workers were seen 'brewing' heroin. There was also one man at a desk to the partner's left. McClane sprayed the fire extinguhser at the desk man's eyes, blinding him. He screamed and McClane plugged a bullet in his head. The team then shot seven of the workers with seven bullets flying perfectly into each of the seven workers heads. McClane fired a bullet at the herion procsessing plant, stopping it. Riggs shot the hand of the remaining worker, causing him to scream. McClane handcuffed him and dragged him away. The team quickly searched the plant. There was only one man left besides the worker. He was carrying a tommy gun. McClane focused his laser sight on the man's hand and put on his silencer. McClane fired. The man screamed as Riggs shot his other hand, and his legs. They handcuffed him, too.   
  
They walked back to the car and threw the two into the caged back seat and brought them to interrogation in LAPD..   
  
Until Next Time....  
  
Please! Review! Tell me if you want more!!!! 


End file.
